


Beginners' Guide to Making Out and Other Things

by TakoyakiTsubaki



Series: Rock Seokmin's Bed [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakoyakiTsubaki/pseuds/TakoyakiTsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing Wonwoo and Junhui making out in Seokmin's bedroom, Mingyu and Minghao try it out themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginners' Guide to Making Out and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friends who made out in my bedroom and the other two friends who were very curious about lots of things.

********

They were in Seokmin’s room. Almost all the lights were off except for the lava lamp on his desk. The doors were locked and the curtains were drawn. On Seokmin’s bed were Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Junhui. On the floor were Minghao and Seokmin.

It started out as a small, summer get together at Seokmin’s house. They just planned to watch horror movies the whole day and weed out the weakest among the five. Now they were in his bedroom watching Wonwoo and Junhui make out on the bed.

Wonwoo had no pants on while Junhui was shirtless. He straddled on the Chinese boy and sucked on the latter’s neck. Moans escaped his mouth as they kept going. “Should we stop?” Wonwoo asked.

“No! Don’t! Keep going!” Mingyu exclaimed. “I never get to watch people make out.”

“I’m getting horny just watching this.” Minghao added. With that, the couple kept on going. Wonwoo slowly went from Junhui’s neck to his chest. As it got hotter, Seokmin played Careless Whisper on his phone.

“SEOKMIN! STOP!” Mingyu yelled. Minghao reached for the elder’s phone and quickly paused the song. “You’re ruining the moment.”

“Come on guys. Careless Whisper is the soundtrack to a moment like this.”

No one laughed as they continued watching the two makeout on the bed. Both Mingyu and Minghao kept quiet as they watched the two eldest in the room.

“Wonwoo… go for it.” Junhui moaned. The younger started undoing his lover’s pants when a phone rang.

“Goddammit Seokmin!” Mingyu cursed.

“Stop ruining the moment.” The younger Chinese boy grabbed Seokmin’s phone again and noticed that the phone wasn’t even ringing. “Guys, it’s my phone.” Said Wonwoo. “My parents are almost here.”

“Why do you always suspect me? I hate you guys.” He whined.

Junhui huffed. “Fine. If we can’t fuck, then you better give me a good bye kiss bae.” Wonwoo smiled back and went on top of his boyfriend, kissing him passionately on the lips. When it didn’t progress any farther than that Junhui whispered, “Babe, let me be on top for a while.”

“Now,” he started “I’ll show all of you how easy it is to make Wonwoo moan.” Now that he was straddling on Wonwoo, Junhui started kissing Wonwoo on the neck, sucking him hard until the latter started moaning loudly. He pulled Wonwoo’s collar down and started at his collar bone.

“Seokmin! Wonwoo’s dad’s here.” They all heard his mom yell out.

“Oh shit!” Wonwoo cursed. “You gave me a hickey.” The lights went on and Wonwoo quickly scrambled to check his neck on the mirror. “You fucking gave me a hickey. How am I gonna hide this from my dad?”

Junhui scoffed. “How did you explain to your parents about your hickey necklace?”

“Ugh. Wait.” Wonwoo started scratching at the part where his hickey was, trying to blend the redness of the newly formed hickey with the redness from his scratches. “I can say this was a bug bite.”

“Bro, your dad is waiting. Also, it is my pleasure that you made out in my room.” Seokmin joked. “Really though, it’s fine. Next time, on top of the bed sheets and careful with my pillows. I sleep on this bed you know.”

“Babe wait!” Junhui pulled Wonwoo over to the bed and started kissing him again. It wasn’t as rough as earlier, it was gentler. The other three watched them, all were interested in seeing this. Wonwoo’s phone rang again but that wasn’t what disturbed the couple. It was Seokmin throwing Wonwoo’s pants at the two and the belt accidentally hitting Junhui’s head. “Ah! Lee Seokmin what was that about?”

“Kick Seokmin out of the room.” Mingyu insisted.

“You’re kicking the owner out of his room. Nice. And I’m so sorry Junhui! I was just aiming for Wonwoo because my mom might come up and ask where’s Wonwoo and I have to try and explain about your hickey’s and Wonwoo not wearing pants and you not wearing a shirt.” He rambled. Junhui accepted the younger’s apology. Wonwoo retrieved his pants and quickly put them on. “Bye guys!”

“Bye babe.”

“Bye Wonwoo!” The rest chimed. With that, Jeon Wonwoo shut the door and left the remaining four.

“I’ve always wondered, how do you give people hickeys?” Mingyu asked.

“Yeah.” Joined in Minghao.

“Teach us!” Seokmin insisted.

Junhui sighed and put his back on the cushioned headboard. “Fine. Children, come closer and listen up.” Seokmin and Minghao immediately motioned forward to the bed, while Mingyu made space for the two.

“I will teach you the art of giving hickeys.”

Junhui raised his arm up slightly and started kissing it. When he finished, a bruise started to form on his forearm. “Test it out with your arm first. The art of forming a hickey.”

The younger men tried. Mingyu who was known for being the nastiest of the group, gave up first and showed his arm which had saliva on it. “How do you make it not slobby?”

“Practice. You should have seen the first time Wonwoo tried giving me a hickey, he was just as bad as you.”

Minghao showed his arm and the slight redness of his attempt in giving himself a hickey. “Nicely done Hao.”

Seokmin stops and shows his self-inflicted hickey. “Not bad Seok. I’ll bring Soonyoung around next time so you guys can test it out.” That garnered snickers from Mingyu and Minghao and left Seokmin very flustered.

“That’s not enough Jun.” Minghao started. “I want to know how it feels like to get a hickey.”

Junhui rolled his eyes. “Kid, don’t push it. It takes lots of practice. Wonwoo and I have been an item for 4 years and how many times do we make out? A lot. So there’s our practice.”

“Not fair.” Minghao whined. Mingyu inched closer to the younger boy and smiled. “You know, I want to try it out.”

“Really? Why?” His eyes widened as soon as Mingyu said that.

“I’m a sad, little asexual fuck boy who just wants to try it out for the sake of knowledge.” Deadpanned Mingyu. “I really just want to know how making out feels like too.”

Junhui moved from his spot and sat down on the ground. “Seokmin, off the bed. Let’s watch these two.”

“Who’s topping?” Seokmin asked. The two left on the bed looked at each other, hoping one would answer.

“I’ll do it.” Mingyu said. Minghao laid down on the bed, letting his head rest on Seokmin’s pillows. “Don’t slobber all over me.” He warned. The taller man straddled on Minghao’s hips and leaned closer to him.

“I won’t.” Mingyu kissed Minghao on the lips before the latter can say anything else. The Chinese boy pushed him away as fast as possible. “Bro. I wasn’t ready.”

“Strike 2 Mingyu.” Junhui quipped.

“2? When did 1 happen?” Mingyu sat up as fast as humanly possible and stared at Jun.

“When you fucking had a crush on Wonwoo back then.”

Mingyu quickly defended himself. “That was 7th grade Jun. And Wonwoo was my seatmate in class.”

“Nah. It’s okay. I forgive you. Try making out again. This time Mingyu, do it slower. Don’t just fucking dive into his face like a swimming pool. Also after that, aim for his neck and try giving Hao a hickey.”

Mingyu did as he was told. He slowly went for it, this time Minghao was ready. This time, it wasn’t the awkward, sloppy kisses Mingyu started with. Sure it was still sloppy, but this time it was much hotter. At first, they tried French kissing. The tongue parts were foreign to them but after a while they got a hang of it. Then Mingyu started planting kisses on Minghao’s jaw. They weren’t hard enough to give him a hickey but they gave the intended effect. Minghao started moaning and pawing at the older male. Mingyu started going lower, he was now kissing Minghao’s neck. Mingyu could feel himself get hard. His dick pushing against his pants. He was pretty sure Minghao got one too.

He started doing it harder, from a rough kiss to actually sucking. He stopped and check if a hickey was forming on Minghao’s skin.

“Dammit Mingyu.” Minghao groaned. “Your kisses are so slobby but why the fuck do they feel so good?”

“At least I gave you a hickey.” Mingyu grinned. A round of applause from the audience on the floor was what congratulated him. “Damn Mingyu. I think I got a boner just watching you guys.” Seokmin said.

“Thanks.” Mingyu went back to sucking on Minghao’s neck, he slowly went for the boy’s collarbones like what Wonwoo did to Junhui earlier. He was lucky that Minghao wore a V-neck or else, they might have started stripping. The air-conditioned room started feeling hotter as Mingyu went back to Minghao’s lips and started biting the latter’s bottom lip gently.

“You guys are doing great.” Jun admitted. “Better than the first time Wonwoo and I made out.”

“M-Mingyu… Let me try giving you a hickey.” Minghao breathed. Mingyu got off of the younger’s hips and laid down on the other side of Seokmin’s king sized bed.

“Yes! Go Xu Minghao!” Junhui yelled.

“Xu Minghao! Xu Minghao!” Seokmin chanted.

Minghao pinned Mingyu’s arms to the bed. He inched closer to Mingyu’s head and whispered to his ear. “You were good. But, I want to see if I’m better.”

“In your dreams Minghao.”

“We’ll see about that…” Minghao snickered. The younger boy didn’t go for Mingyu’s lips. He went for the elder’s jaw roughly. He started planting kisses on Mingyu’s jaw and went down to his neck. After every kiss, Minghao saw the small hickeys forming on Mingyu’s jaw and neck. The elder didn’t allow himself to moan until Minghao pulled Mingyu’s tank top‘s neckline lower and started sucking at his pecs.

“Fuck. Minghao.” Mingyu moaned. The younger moved from the skin to Mingyu’s nipple and sucked on it.

“I always thought Mingyu would make a really good bottom.” Junhui chuckled.

“Fuck you Junhui.” He retaliated. The eldest simply grinned. “Sorry, Wonwoo’s already doing that.”

He wanted to bury his face on a pillow to muffle his moans. Then, Minghao started undoing Mingyu’s pants. “What are you trying to do?”

“Giving you a blowjob.” He said bluntly.

“Damn Minghao.” Seokmin started, “You’re thirsty as fuck. You want me to get you some water?”

“Maybe not.” He assured Seokmin. “You ready Mingyu?”

“Yeah.” Minghao pulled the Korean boy’s pants and boxers down, revealing Mingyu’s huge ass dick. He wraps his lips around Mingyu’s shaft and slowly started sucking on it.

“Wow. You guys are quick.” Junhui marveled. “I like it.”

Mingyu couldn’t help himself and tangled his fingers in Minghao’s hair. “Dammit Minghao.” The younger boy slides his lips off of Mingyu’s cock and begins to swirl his tongue around the tip. He slides his mouth back in Mingyu’s penis.

Minghao can feel the tightness in his pants. He was so turned on now. Mingyu started ejaculating and luckily for Seokmin, Minghao swallowed.

“Holy shit guys. If Mingyu’s jizz touches my bed, I’m never sleeping on it ever again.”

They heard a knock on the door and after that, Seokmin’s mother’s voice. “Minghao. Your mom is here. Time to go.”

Minghao stopped and slid his mouth off of Mingyu’s penis. “Dammit. Seokmin do you have some bandages so I can hide my hickeys?” Minghao asked. Seokmin nodded, left the room, and went to find some. He stared at the penis that glistened with his saliva. “Mingyu, your little friend is great.”

“Well, his friend isn’t that little.” Junhui added. Mingyu sat up and slowly went in to kiss Minghao again. Their kiss was rushed and very slobby that Minghao pulled away and started coughing.

“Dude. That’s worse than your semen. You’re nasty. But you’re very hot and I would like to makeout and suck your dick again.” Minghao smiled.

Mingyu nodded. “Hey. That’s what friends are for. Next time bro.”

“Maybe we could go for sex. I’d like your dick to rip me in half.”

“MINGHAO. SLOW DOWN.” Junhui yelled. Seokmin entered the room with a box of bandages and a less than enthusiastic look on his face. “Next time, maybe we should keep things R-15 and not R-19. Okay guys?”

“Maybe next time, you could try with Soonyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guessed that Seokmin was me in that situation, then you're absolutely right.


End file.
